


Blood on the Sun [podfic]

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is running out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood on the Sun [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood on the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63604) by [kassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassidy/pseuds/kassidy). 



MP3 | 7.0 MB | 20:25

[ **Mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?75eu8ql2p481tsy) or [**Tindeck**](http://tindeck.com/listen/kcuu) or [ **Audiofic Archive**](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/blood-on-sun)

Song credit: "Bullet in My Hand" by Redlight King.


End file.
